


i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips

by secretlyhuman



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, bi disaster mike Ross, but only a little of each, harvey is actually a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhuman/pseuds/secretlyhuman
Summary: His hands are still shaking when Harvey finds him.“How many lines have you had to cross for me.” He tries and fails to hide the crack in his voice but considering today has been one of the worst days of his life he thinks it might be justified. Harvey glows in the soft light from the monitors, and once more Mike’s struck by how pretty is. (God he’s a mess.)“That’s not what I meant Mike.”





	i don’t wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the season three finale, please don’t mention any canon thing that happens after that because In haven’t watched that far yet. Title is from i wanna be your girlfriend by girl in red. 
> 
> This is my first time writing suits as well as writing something that isn’t Steve/Bucky or characters created by mike scour so please be gentle. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

His hands are still shaking when Harvey finds him.

“How many lines have you had to cross for me.” He tries and fails to hide the crack in his voice but considering today has been one of the worst days of his life he thinks it might be justified. Harvey glows in the soft light from the monitors, and once more Mike’s struck by how pretty is. (God he’s a mess.)

“That’s not what I meant Mike.”

“It doesn’t matter.” The seconds drip past like honey, when he speaks again his voice is soft. “You gave me permission to turn you in, give me permission to leave.”

“Fucking Sidwell.” Harvey’s hands clench by his side, his heart beats in his throat.

“Does it matter.”

“Mike.” The warning in his voice is clear. He looks at Mike like he’s about to tear his throat out.

“Harvey.” He sounds so defeated, even to his own ears.

The silence takes over again, impossibly long. Harvey takes a breath.

“Let me know when you leave, we’ll go to dinner.”

“I don’t put out on the first date.” The tension breaks and the room feels normal again. The words are out of his mouth before he can even think and when he grins Harvey smiles back.

…

It is not a date. At least that’s what he tells Donna. (She doesn’t believe him.)

It’s not a date because Mike Ross is twenty seven and because really did love Scotty. It’s not a date because Harvey Specter doesn’t date men. That’s what he tells himself ever since he kissed Jake behind the bikesheds when he was seventeen.

It’s not a date but he’s been staring at three nearly identical henleys for the past ten minutes and his hands are shaking like he’s a fucking preteen.

…

Mike’s surprised when he opens the door. He’s expecting Harvey in a vest and tie but instead he’s in jeans slung low on his hips and a Henley that’s stretched around muscle. For a second he forgets how to breathe. Then he realises he’s horribly overdressed in his best suit and tie.

“Going somewhere nice, Ross.” Harvey’s voice is rougher than he remembers.

“I thought I was but my dates an ass.” He walks away from the door and Harvey follows him in.

“I save the nice places for when I know I’ll be lucky. ” The thought of it makes his heart flutter and blood rushes with the thought of Harvey. He turns and starts to walk to his room and Harvey moves to follow.

“Where are you going, I need to change.”

…

He takes Mike to his favourite diner. It’s a hole in the wall place where everyone knows him. It’s not that he wants to impress him it's just that he should be impressed. He holds the door and leads Mike to his favourite table a booth with soft seats and a view of the rest of the diner.

“How did you find a place like this in Manhattan?”

“You forget, I’m Harvey fucking Specter, I know everything.” Mike smiles at that, he’s winning.

They order milkshakes and greasy burgers. They’re brought out by the owner who greets him like the old friend he is. He wonders when he lost his touch. Maybe it was when Scotty left, what did she take from him. It feels like he’s missing something important even as Mike smiles and steals the cherry from his milkshake.

“I mean I’m sort of your boss now, so I’m just taking what’s mine.” Harvey rolls his eyes so hard they might fall out. “I expect you to call me boss now, or sir, whatever’s less comfortable.” The younger man looks so proud and he has to smile because sometimes looking at Mike is looking at the goddamn sun.

The comment puts a thought into his head. Calling Mike sir. They could have their fun with that. He licks his lips and maybe he’s crazy but Mike’s eyes follow the movement. Maybe that’s what he’s missing. (Fuck.)

He bets Donna thought this all along. (Fuck.)

Harvey Specter doesn’t date men. (Fuck.)

…

He hates himself just a bit. Harvey had been talking to him like a person and then he'd just stopped. Of course he’d fuck it up, wasn’t that just his style. They finished their food in silence, not that either of them ate much more.

The car ride was worse the quiet stretching between them.

“What the hell did I do Harvey?”

“Nothing.” He takes a breath. “You’re just really becoming an investment banker.”

“You know it's the only way.” They both exhale in unison. The silence is a little less tense after that and soon they pull up to his building. Harvey gets out with him.

“What are you doing?”

“Walking you to do your door like the goddamn gentlemen I am.”

“Do I get a kiss goodnight as well?”

“You couldn’t handle it.”

…

His heart feels like it's trying to leave his body and with the way his night’s going it might succeed. His arm is pressed against Mike’s as they approach his door. Barely a space between them. In the light of the street lamps Mike looks even softer than normal and the ridiculousness of it all hits him. He fell for his associate, what a cliche.

Everything feels a little upside down with the revelation, he is completely gone for Mike Ross. Too soon they get to the door and he turns to walk back to his car.

“Harvey, one more thing.” And then Mike’s mouth is on his and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. For a second he panics. Then he pulls Mike against him and kisses him bracingly hard mumbling against Mike’s mouth they should go to his place. He’s not really sure how they get into the apartment when they haven’t separated for more than a second but soon the back of his legs bump into a couch and he collapses down onto it.

Mike’s on top of him, knees either side of his hips, and he’s never felt this electric in his entire goddamn life. Shirts are thrown across the room and he drags his nails across the flat planes of Mike’s stomach, listens to him hiss. The man squirms against him and Harvey thinks he’s never been this turned on in his life. Soon he feels Mikes hand slip under the waistband of his jeans and it's his turn to groan, before returning the favour.

It could be minutes or it could be hours later when it's all done. The noises Mike made permanently etching themselves into his brain. Every time he closes his eyes all he can see is Mike.

…

He wakes up with Harvey Specter in his bed and the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Memories of the night before hit him all at once and his hands start to shake again. He gets out of bed, makes coffee, turns on the stove for pancakes then turns it off again.

Harvey is one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen and Mike’s terrified of what happens when he leaves.

It’s as he turns the stove on for the third time that Harvey walks into the small kitchen and wraps himself around MIke. He’d have never pegged Harvey for a cuddler but there he is in Mike’s kitchen kissing his neck.

…

(They both realise these things have a way of working out.) 


End file.
